


Tight Schedules

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Drowning in work with so little time for themselves Andrea and Miranda must find the way to see each other despite their demanding jobs. Drastic measures are needed.





	Tight Schedules

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, a prompt in the Mirandy DWP FB group inspired me. I'm not a writer by any means this is just for fun, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.
> 
> This work is not beta'd, is unedited and english is not my first language so I apologise for the mistakes and misspelling you may encounter.
> 
> Your comments are welcomed.

Miranda and Andrea were checking their schedules one night while sitting on their bed. 

Miranda had her glasses perched on her nose and her iPad on her lap as she was going thru a pre-schedule she asked Emily to send to her email, she wanted to check it 'cause it was going to be a pretty tight week with tons of meetings (many of them being with Irv about the budget) run thrus with upcoming designers and the print of the September issue in just a few days, it was madness to say the least.

Andrea had a pretty tight schedule too, Greg her editor wanted Andrea to cover some important story about a protest for some corrupt major election that was just being investigated and on top of that she had some articles she had to finish for her freelance work in other papers and magazines that have noticed her work at the mirror and wanted her to write columns and articles for them.

Andrea let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair "Oh my god, work has been crazy!". Miranda still not looking away from her iPad and making notes on the book said "You tell me".

Andrea stopped typing and closed her laptop while she reclines against the headboard closing her eyes, then she began getting close to Miranda and started nuzzling on her neck, peppering soft kisses along Miranda's jaw humming a little bit. Miranda grunt "What are you doing Andrea?".

Andrea just kept kissing "What does it look I'm doing" she began searching for Miranda's mouth, Miranda dropped her red marker and took off her glasses. "Babe, we can't" Miranda said sounding as serious as she could, she was starting to get turned on.

Andrea not pulling back mouthed against Miranda's skin "Why not? she licked her earlobe, Miranda closed her eyes and the goosebumps started to rise on her skin. She patted Andrea and tell her to stop she was sounding a little breathless. "It seems you want this too" Andrea said while squeezing Miranda's left breast, a small whimper escaped from her. 

"Ok, stop stop" Miranda said moving away and picking up her red marker to continue with her work, Andrea looked at her and said "Miranda, what's going on? We haven't had sex in weeks!"

Miranda just shook her head and returned her attention to her work, she knew Andrea was right to the point she couldn't remember their last time. Miranda just let out a sight and said nothing, she wanted to but her mind was just too clouded.

"Please baby, just a little quickie" Andrea said playful trying to ease the mood, she knew Miranda liked this silly side of her. Miranda let out a chuckle and took off her glasses looking at Andy saying "You and I know once we start we won't be able to stop" Andrea just looked at her and smiled while taking one of Miranda's hand and kiss it.

"We have tons of work to do, we both get up at 5:30 am and I want to keep my eyes open while I'm battling with that limp dick Irv is, darling I'll make it up to you I promise ok?" Miranda looked her in the eye.

Andrea wasn't going to let her win this one, not without a fight but she had a better strategy, she knew Miranda too well to let her just win this battle but not the war, make her believe she come on top and convinced her, she just nodded and said "Ok" with a smile. 

Both women returned to their work and continued the night all business.

The next morning went as usual, Miranda and Andrea prepared for their day. They showered, get dressed, put on makeup, they had breakfast and kissed the twins goodbye with Cara and their driver to go to school. Roy had just been waiting for them and he dropped off Miranda at Elias-Clarke and Andrea at the mirror, they said their usual goodbyes with a light kiss on the lips. 

Miranda was on full dragon mode, the photo shoot with ralph lauren had been disastrous, the new Emily just got her coffee order wrong and lukewarm, the art department was behind getting the accessories Demarchelier was supposed to photograph and Zac Posen was requiring his fall line to be featured in the September issue along with Prada and Valentino. 

Miranda was on the verge of firing the entire runway staff and burn the fuckin place down with her breathing dragon fire. "Why do I have to deal with so much incompetence around here" she said in her deadly soft voice.

Around 11:30 am Miranda was on the phone with Nigel who was in Milan making arrangements for the upcoming fashion week held it there, he had to fly in earlier due to Miranda being NEED IT at runway during this hectic weeks, so she sent her right hand man.

"I'm so glad I'm not even there to see it, let alone live it Miranda" he teased her about what was going on in runway. Miranda rolled her eyes and sighed. "And now I'm going to have a meeting with dwarf Ravitz" Miranda told over the phone as Nigel let out a heartfelt laugh. "Well darling good luck and don't be so hard on him, you know Mr. Irv Ravitz is just a little imp compared to the dragon, be kind!".

Nigel was up to date with what Miranda wanted from the designers and the shows upon her and runway staff arrival to Milan "Yes sweetheart, I'll handle everything in here, gotta run its almost 9pm here and I still got some venues to check it out for the shows and a late dinner with a new Italian designer, Say hello to six for me ok? chao!!" Nigel hung up.

Miranda shut her phone, the image of her Andrea flooded her mind, her essence engulfed her it was almost like she was present in the room with her, Miranda's nostrils flare taking the scent in once again but something wasn't right, her perfume was just too strong to just accompanie a mental image.

Miranda spoon around her chair and was facing Andrea herself standing in front of her just the glass desk putting a distance between the two women.

"What are you doing here?" Miranda sounded really surprised, something mere mortals don't accomplish by any means, almost nothing surprise the Snow Queen herself, but Andrea was a different matter altogether.

Andrea folded her arms "You thinked you would going to win that easy, Miranda?" her pupils were dilated, eyes almost dark. Miranda knew this so well, this look on Andrea's eyes only meant one thing: Andrea was turned on and she was going to be fucked into next week right then and there.

Miranda's heart started to pound in her chest, a merciless pounding that made her chest hurt. She licked her lips and tried to swallow the lump on her throat but it was impossibly dry.

The door was closed and everyone outside knew this was meant to stay away, no one was suicidal enough to go and knock on that door, let alone open it. As if saved by the Bell, Miranda's desk phone started to ring, she quickly put on speaker, the new Emily's voice was heard "Mi-Miranda, you have your, um meeting with Irv in 20 mins, he is expecting you on the conference room" and audible gulp was heard through the phone, Miranda said "Fine" and hung up.

Andy just grinned "So, twenty minutes" it wasn't a question, challenge accepted.

"Andrea, have you lost your mind?" Miranda said while she got up off her chair, smoothing invisible wrinkles on her skirt, she sipped her Pellegrino as she was trying to ignore Andy but this only fueled andrea even more, Miranda was crazy if she thought she was going to get out of this unscathed.

As Miranda was up and walking pass Andy like mocking her, still holding her arms to her chest andrea just saw how Miranda was heading to the door, taking the knob to open Miranda thought this was way too easy and she was going to come out victorious but also was a little disappointed Andy didn't put on more resistance. But just when Miranda was about to turn the knob she heard Andrea say "you have one hot ass Miranda Priestly it is a shame...no, no let me rephrase that, it is an absolute pleasure it's going to be ripped open."

Miranda gasped and in one Swift moment Andrea was pinning her to the door, it was quite probably the loud thud was heard outside the office, she was kissing hungrily at Miranda, it wasn't a sweet kiss it was demanding, full of tongue, teeth clacking and biting. Miranda moaned and Andy just smile reclaiming her girlfriend's sweet mouth, Andrea's thigh was in between Miranda pushing against her skirt into her now wet core.

"Please, no" Miranda had her eyes screwed shut, panting so much now "I have to....oh god" she said as Andrea sucked on her lower lip. She was trying so hard to stop this but Andrea's talented mouth was a tough adversary, one even she can't defeat.

"You want me to stop?" Andy said while unbuttoning Miranda's D&G blouse, she knew when Miranda started to say please she was on the verge of the point of no return, Andy was going to get her way.

As Andrea began to open Miranda's shirt and her hand massage her breasts in a hypnotic rhythm Miranda was getting imposible wetter by the minute, she knew she was defeated but it was in a war she was more than happy to be so.

Andrea lowered her head and began to lick Miranda's collarbone, nipping here and there, careful not to leave a mark she reached Miranda's encased breasts and licked her cleavage. "Yesss..." a low growl from the editor was her response, tugging Andrea's hair to kiss her Miranda said "Fuck me!" 

Andrea grabbed Miranda by the wrist practically dragging her into Miranda's personal bathroom she had at her office, shut the door behind her and turned the lock. Andrea divested Miranda off her skirt taking the drenched panties with it and in one movement she held Miranda by the ass and lift her on to the sink, Andrea sank to her knees and parted Miranda's legs scratching with her nails Miranda's inner thighs.

Andrea had a feral look on her face like a predator about to feast on its prey, Miranda was more than happy to be the meal. "Oh my gosh Miranda you smell so fuckin' good" Andy said while licking and biting her lips.

Miranda rested a hand on Andrea's head scratching softly at her scalp locking eyes with the brunette. "By all means, move at a glacial pace you know how that thrills me". Andy laughed and dive Right into Miranda's center.

The first hard swipe of Andrea's tongue from perineum to clit in her impossible wet pussy made Miranda jolt and felt electricity in her spine, tightening the grip on Andy's hair she let out a loud "Fuck!". Andrea looked at her, head thrown back rested against the mirror on the wall, eyes closed and chest rising with her ragged breath Miranda was a sight for sore eyes. "Shhh baby...we don't want people outside to hear us" 

Andrea resumed her ministrations she was licking, sucking and lapping Miranda's pussy like there was no tomorrow, her juices were flowing freely and andy's chin was soaked. "Oh yes andreaaa..." Miranda said whispering, her chest, neck and face was covered with a faint pink blush, Andrea kissed her inner left thigh and pushed easily two fingers inside Miranda.

Wrhiting and quivering above her Miranda was a shaking mess Andrea knew she was on the edge. "Don't stop Andrea, Im... so... close" Miranda said between sighs.

Pumping in and out of Miranda fuckin her restless, Andrea curled her fingers and began rubbing that rough patch of flesh inside Miranda and captured her clit in her mouth swallowing it whole this made the editor rolled her eyes in the back of her head she felt all the nerve endings on her body were on fire her head spinning, her vision almost blurry she was going to faint she was sure.

Andrea kept sucking Miranda's tiny nub and rubbing hard at that sweet spot inside her cunt "yes baby, it feels good right?!" Andy said with a devilish smile looking up at the older woman, she knew her lover was beyond the state of comprehension and didn't expect an answer she already knew by the way Miranda was panting and moaning her name.

A couple of more forceful thrust and Miranda was beginning to clench around Andy's slim fingers, her walls tightening in a vice grip, Miranda had her left hand in Andrea's chestnut hair tugging at it almost painful and her right hand was pinching her nipple in an equal force. "Aghh shit...Andrea, oh fuck...I'm going to..." 

Miranda didn't even had the breath to finish the sentence not the strength to hold it anymore she squirted all over Andy's face; her entire body stiffened, goosebumps filled her skin, her nipples turned rock hard, her mouth agape in a silent scream, beads of sweat running down her temple, her toes curled. It was one of the best orgasms andrea had given her (or anyone else for that matter).

Miranda slowly started to come down from her high, in between the aftershocks she felt Andrea nuzzling her thighs and placing kisses on her knees "Holy shit Miranda, that was so hot" Andy said while wiping off her face with her hand the glorious come of her beloved.

Miranda was starting to recompose herself and began to get off the sink, cheeks still flushed, her legs felt like jelly and wobly and she needed to use the bathroom.

Just when the editor was about to say something she felt the pressure of Andy's body against hers, she didn't know how but she was spinned around and pinned to the edge of the sink with Andrea's body effectively trapping her, she felt hot breath against her ear "bend over the sink!" 

Miranda's eyes widened and her breath caught when the brunette's hand was between her shoulder blades to push the older woman to bent on the sink. "Andrea, what the..." she once again felt the entire of Andy's body weight on her "you need to be punished Miranda" the young woman said while caressing a bare ass cheek.

Trapped effectively, Miranda could not do so much she was just trying to push back helped by her hands on the cold marble sink but Andrea's grip was strong. "You need to be punished Mira" the journalist repeated "what you did last night can't be accepted" she bit down on the crock of Miranda's neck and shoulder again being careful not to leave a mark but just with enough pressure to make the woman pinned beneath her caught a moan in her throat.

Miranda was getting wet again, she couldn't believe how Andrea always reduce her to a pleading mess. And just after the mind shattering orgasm she just had, she couldn't believe how she was getting turned on again.

"Andrea, I can't..." Miranda said just hoping for the best, she knew to fight against it it will only prolonged, Andrea was determined and stubborn and Miranda secretly loved that.

Andy smacked Miranda's ass this made the silver haired woman startled, panting and breath fast "God, oh god" Miranda shut her eyes "you remember when I said that you have a beautiful ass?" Miranda moaned while Andy kept whispering to her ear.

"And how i was going to fuck it?" Andy licked the shell of her girlfriend's ear at this, a new wave of arousal hit Miranda and all of a sudden she didn't feel Andrea's weight on her.

Andrea spit on Miranda's tight entrance, no one has ever touched her there, but with Andy is different. Andrea licked her two fingers and entered Miranda in one movement, the tight ring of muscle stretched and Miranda if not having her hand in her mouth to suppress the high pitched scream it would have been heard all over the Elias-Clarke building.

"Ohhhh fuuuck Andreeea!" the older woman said while digging her own nails in her left ass cheek. "Yeesss Miranda, you are so tight baby, you feel so good around my fingers" Andy kept saying while pumping her fingers.

Miranda was trembling, her breasts pressed against the hard cold marble of the sink was a contrast to her burning flesh, she felt she was on fire. "Fuck my ass... yesss God yessss... harder!".

Andrea kept going and Miranda reached between her legs, she rubbed her clit furiously and it didn't take her too long, she was coming hard again, her whole body buzzed, her thighs quivered, Miranda searched for something to grip, something anything to keep her grounded she founded the faucet, her eyes closed and her body shut down.

Andrea eased on the movements of her fingers riding the waves of Miranda's climax, she moved slowly until Miranda came to a stop. Andrea removed her fingers careful not to hurt her.

Andy stood up and helped Miranda incorporate too. "You okay baby?" Andy asked Miranda while rounding the editor's waist. Miranda just nodded breathlessly. "That was just..." Miranda said just before being cut by Andrea "amazing, I know" the big grin on Andy's face was something to go by, Miranda thought.

After recompose themselves. Reapplying makeup and fixing their hair, they came out of the bathroom. Miranda offered a bottle of cool San Pellegrino to Andy and fetched one for herself.

"You know Miranda this could have happened last night at our bedroom but you leave me no choice" Andy said while sipping at her Pellegrino and shrugging.

Miranda just looked at her and gave her a knowing look she raised her eyebrow and walked to her, leaning over she said to her ear "I know but I'm glad it happened here, Andrea" as Miranda was about to capture Andy's lobe in her teeth a sharp knock on the door interrupted the moment.

"Yes, what?!" Miranda said as she opened the door and came to face with emily, the redhead British first assistant Emily not the new Emily who was running around New York picking up Hermes scarves and Calvin Klein skirts with the right length this time if she wanted to keep her job at least for another week.

She was manning the desk and got a call from Irv's Secretary "Miranda I'm so sorry, Delia called and told me Irv has been waiting for you for the meeting to discuss the September issue budget 15 mins ago in the conference room and your appointment with your massager is..." Miranda cut her off by holding a hand to her face "cancel my meeting with Raphael I won't be needing his services and move my schedule for the rest of the day I don't care what you do just get it done and I want more Starbucks, hot Starbucks!, that's all" she slammed the door shut again.

Miranda knew a 15 mins delay in her tight schedule only mean one thing: catastrophe; but right now she couldn't bring herself to care not after what just happened in her private bathroom.

Andrea smiled at her "God I so not miss being your assistant!" Miranda rolled her eyes, Andy just chuckled and pulled the older woman in an embrace, she reveling in Miranda's smell.

Miranda knew life was good, no, great in fact since Andrea is at her side not as her assistant anymore.

The fuckin' end


End file.
